1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for grouping users viewing television (TV) broadcasts, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method, and a computer readable recording medium of grouping users viewing the same broadcast using a multimedia DNA of a broadcasting signal output from a TV in real time.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the recent development of technology, the TV provides an interactive function with a user and various additional services using the Internet in addition to a function of displaying audio-coded images received via radio wave or cable broadcasting signals from a broadcasting station.
Typically, in order to receive digital broadcasts, an apparatus such as a set top box (STX) as well as a TV is additionally required. The set top box refers to an apparatus which is connected to the TV to receive a signal input from the outside, appropriately converts the received signal, and displays the contents of the converted signal on the TV. The set top box, meaning a box lying on a TV set, is a household communication terminal required to use a next-generation interactive multimedia communication service (so called an interactive TV), such as video on demand (VOD), home shopping, network games, and the like, and also is called a ‘subscriber signal conversion apparatus.’ The set top box is connected to the interactive TV or phone, a network for a video transmission service of a company, the TV, and the like, at home.
The set top box includes a function of receiving and converting a video signal as a basic function in addition to a function of communicating with a video server, and the like, which is installed in a phone company or a cable television system (CATV) station. Further, in order to simultaneously use data communication services, such as phone communications, PC communications, and the like, the set top box of various standards having a phone interface, an access interface with a personal computer (PC), and the like, has been reviewed. Therefore, in order to dominate an interactive TV market, manufacturers of communication devices, computers, and home appliances are competing to commercialize and sell the set top box with multiple functionalities.
Meanwhile, the set top box does not necessarily include a tuner and an external signal is transmitted to the set top box, using an Ethernet cable, a satellite receiving or terrestrial receiving antenna, a coaxial cable, a telephone line, an analog very high frequency (VHF) or an ultra high frequency antenna, and the like. An example of contents which are able to be received through the set top box may include video, audio, internet web pages, games, and the like.
As such, the TV may receive various information services as well as broadcasting information through the set top box, interworking with the Internet, and may select and control services through the interactive communication with a user. In order for a user to easily input a selected signal, a function of a remote controller needs to be variously expanded, and the remote controller needs to have a convenient interface.
Further, the TV having the function of the set top box embedded therein may view the terrestrial broadcast, and may be connected to the Internet to perform various computer functions, such as video-on-demand (VOD), games, video communication, application utilization, and the like. A conventional TV may also be connected to the set top box as described above to use the above-described functions, and since the TV replacement period is long, the TV and the set top box markets have been developed simultaneously.
As various additive services through the TV or the set top box increase, and various demands increase, viewers viewing the TV broadcasts want to share opinions on the broadcasts with other viewers who view the same broadcasts. However, due to various communication devices provided through the applications installed on the TV, it is not easy to confirm which channels are viewed by which individuals without a server providing a separate information collection apparatus and a method of grouping users viewing the same channel.
An exemplary method of analyzing broadcast-related contents, such as a method of analyzing music, or advertising contents by a generation of an audio DNA and calculating a frequency of broadcasting or a frequency of exposure to collect statistics thereof, is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-0038669 entitled “Broadcasting Contents Analysis System And Method Through The Generation Of Audio DNA, (Mureka, Inc.).”
However, the method may analyze only the broadcasted contents and does not provide a device of grouping users who view the same broadcast and a communication device within a group. Further, since the server needs to analyze and process all types of the broadcasting information collected from each user, the burden of the server may be increased.
As for the Internet, when a user logs onto the computer to enter each broadcasting channel, since a chatting device which may provide communication between the users entering the corresponding broadcasting channel is provided by interworking with the broadcasting image, the users communicate with each other while viewing the broadcast. However, for the TV, it is impossible to add a communication device in the predetermined broadcasting channel because the information of the users viewing the same channel may not be collected. As a result, the device that communicates between the users viewing the same channel does not provide information on which channels are viewed by which users.
Therefore, there is a need for grouping the users viewing the same broadcast by analyzing the broadcasting output through the TV and providing various additive services to the grouped users.